Will I find you again? A TenRose story
by wibblywobblybowtie
Summary: The 5 times the Doctor and Rose tried to get back to each other and the 1 time Rose succeeded When the Doctor and Rose were separated, they tried their best to get to the parallel universe of the other. This fic tells about five times they tried, and the one time Rose succeeded. Post-Doomsday, if Donna hadn't randomly appeared.
1. Chapter 1

1.

He hadn't said it. He had been wanting to say it for ages, and this has been his last chance. And he'd failed. Why hadn't he just talked a little bit quicker? He noticed a tear running across his cheek. Standing there, in his TARDIS, The Doctor felt so sad, so empty. He couldn't imagine travelling without her. His mind flashed back to all the happy moments they had shared: Betting on Victoria saying, "I am not amused", laughing at the stupidity of the Daleks, and 'just' enjoying each other's company. How could he face Daleks and devils without her? He just couldn't imagine it. He heard her voice in his head, telling him that she would stay with him forever. They both knew his forever was longer than hers, but that hadn't stopped him from hoping he'd find a way to keep her with him, for his forever. But now that was impossible. Why did everything always have to end? He sat down on the TARDIS floor, and leaning his head in his hands, crying.

That was when he realized what he had just thought. He had called something impossible. But he was the Doctor, he was a Time Lord, and he had a TARDIS, he could do everything he bloody well wanted. And, Rose had always believed in him, and was probably still believing he'd find a way back. He had to get to her, for her sake, and for his. Running towards the library, he frantically looked for the most recent TARDIS manual. He'd never had so many mixed feelings. He was sad that he'd lost her, and because he didn't really believe he could do it. But he was hopeful that he could return, and the realization that he had even a small chance of seeing her again, made him happy. He quickly found the chapter on parallel universes. It said this:

 _At one point, travel between parallel universes was relatively simple for the Time lords although TARDISes were still equipped with security protocols to stop them travelling into other universes on a regular basis. Travel to parallel universes became almost completely impossible after the Last Great Time War, and could only happen under extraordinary circumstances._

For a few seconds wondered why there had been a manual update after the Time War, but he didn't care now. He could get to Rose. Well maybe... What on earth would those "extraordinary circumstances" be? He tried to look the words up in the manual, but didn't find anything. "Well that doesn't help does it?" He remarked, unhappily. He walked back up to the console, where he saw her jacket still hanging on the railing. His sight became blurry again, and he noticed that he was starting to cry. The Doctor hoped there was another way, but he just couldn't think of one. He sat down on the chair, and tried to clear his mind. It wasn't working... Every time he thought he'd found a way, he immediately noticed a reason why it wouldn't work. He could try to invent a void-manipulator, but he knew that would rip the whole of space apart. He really considered that one, but he knew that he would feel guilty for ripping the whole of space (and time with it) apart, to be with her.

After thinking for about an hour, he remembered the time Rose, Mickey and him had ended up in the universe Rose was now. If they'd been there before, he should be able to get there again. The memory came flooding back. Mickey had been holding a button too long, and the TARDIS nearly died. That's when they noticed they were in some alternate version of London. Then they had battled the cybermen, that eventually helped him lose Rose. But that button, which button was that? He'd only have to hold it for half an hour, and then let go, that would work. It worked last time. So, he stood up to the console, and started holding the button.

That half an hour seemed to be years. Having nothing to do but holding a button, makes your mind wander. And right at that moment, he only needed one second to be reminded of Rose, which made him feel awfully sad. There were also moments, when he thought she would just walk in if he would wait for another minute. When half an hour had finally passed, he lifted his finger from the console... Nothing happened. He checked the TARDIS screens for stats on what was happening. Of course, the security protocols. Last time, the TARDIS had been able to lock onto some kind of earth, so she'd landed there. This time, there being no void hole, she couldn't land anywhere past the void, so she wouldn't go anywhere near there.

He grabbed the TARDIS manual again, but couldn't find anything. He got angry, because he was a bloody Time Lord and he should be able to get to any alternate universe he wanted. He walked to the TARDIS door and threw the stupid manual in the supernova he had just created to contact Rose.

 **2**

She'd just watch him fade away, and had to cry even more than she had. Her mom was now running towards her, and when she arrived, she gave her a hug. Rose sobbed in her mom's shoulder.

"I can never see him again, mom" Rose said through the tears.

"Don't believe that, you'll find a way." Jackie replied, almost crying herself.

"Come on, let's go home." Jackie and Rose slowly walked back to the car. Pete and Mickey didn't say anything, and they stepped into the car.

That trip back home was the hardest thing she had ever done. Nobody dared to speak a word, and all the music somehow reminded her of the Doctor. She tried sleeping, but she just couldn't stop her mind from keeping her awake. She did try to eat something, but even food could bring back memories. When they finally got back to England, Rose crashed in her room. She closed her door behind her, and didn't come out for three hours. After the horrible trip, she didn't want sitting at home being just as horrible. She thought about what he had said, that the universe would rip if he came to her. So maybe, she could go to him without any problems. She knew it didn't make sense, but she had to have something to give her hope. Her mind was suddenly very creative, and came up with at least 10 possibilities to get back to him. She decided she would go to Torchwood tomorrow, because they could help her, and she worked there anyways.

This night, sleeping wasn't a problem at all. Her mind kept making new scenarios, of what would happen when she found him again. They made her feel happy, and that helped her eventually fall asleep.

The next morning, she woke up at a 7:30, time to get to work. She walked into the kitchen to get breakfast ready. She also made tea for both of her parents and herself. Jackie woke up ten minutes after she did.

"Goodmorning, mom!" Rose said happily.

"Goodmorning to you, Rose! What's made you so happy this morning?" Jackie said.

"I think I could be able to go back to the other universe. I mean, if there is a way to get there, we'll have the stuff and the brains at Torchwood!"

"Yeah, just, don't get your hopes up. I mean, he said it would tear the whole universe apart!"

"We'll find a way mom. And if I don't get to him, he'll get to me." Rose quickly picked up the sandwiches she made, and ran out the door, as Pete walked into the room. He looked astonished at the change Rose made from crying in a car, to sprinting out of the door with a smile on her face.

"She thinks she'll find a way to get back to him," Jackie explained, "I just hope she doesn't disappoint herself."

Rose ran into Torchwood at 8:15. She was much earlier than she usually was. "You're early." Jack noticed, not looking up from his work.

"Yup. Have a new project I want to start working on." She replied, sitting down at her desk, taking out a notebook.

"And what would that be?"

"Trying to get into a parallel universe." Now that got Jack's attention.

"You want to return to your universe?"

"Yup."

"Do you have any ideas on how you are going to do that yet?"

"I'm making a list" she replied. After a couple of minutes, she had composed a list of the three ideas most likely to work. (Which still sounded quite unlikely, if she was honest with herself) The ideas were:

 _1) Make contract with alternate Time Lords: They might exist here, and might still be able to travel between universes._

 _2) Create a new hole in the void. A small one, mind you. I could jump to the other side, and then close in behind me. A void door!_

 _3) Building some sort of machine. Like, vortex manipulators: If you can manipulate the time vortex, you must be able to manipulate the void? If possible without ripping a hole in the fabric of time and space. (Will probably end up being a machine similar to the void door of point 2)_

She got up from her chair, quite content with her three plans. Walking over to Jack's desk, she nearly tripped over a cable. Her mind had floated off to another universe. Literally.

"Jack, what do you think of this?" She shoved the list in front of his nose.

"Time Lords?" Jack asked, after scanning through the points.

"The Doctor is a Time Lord. His species live on some planet called Gallifrey. In our universe, they all died in a Time War. I'm hoping they still exist in this universe, so they can help me get back to him."

"And how do you want to make contact with them?"

"I don't actually know yet, but there must be a way."

"Honestly, I don't think they exist here. But you can try, you get one week to try and contact them. If that doesn't work, you can scrap that point from the list."

"So, I get to work on these projects for the time being?"

"Yeah, I'm assuming you wouldn't do anything else anyway."

"Thanks Jack!" She ran back to her computer.

She opened up the Torchwood database, and searched through all of the alien stuff they had ever found or encountered in this world. There were no results for "Gallifrey" or "Time Lord". But when she searched for "circular language", she found a small pocket watch, with an engraving on it. The language of the engraving was unmistakably Circular Gallifreyan. Apparently it had been found in the center of London, and had been thought to just be a normal pocket watch. But when someone at the police had taken a better look at it, there had been voices coming out of it, talking about some kind of time, and Lords of some sort. Rose had to laugh at those descriptions, knowing what the voices had really meant. The watch was now somewhere in the Torchwood warehouse. Luckily, she knew a few people that worked there, who were coming to the main building for lunch break. She asked one of them if they could bring it for her.

Knowing they were really there, meant that she could try to contact them. But how do you contact a planet, of which you don't even know the location... PSYCHIC PAPER! That sounded crazy, but it could work. The Doctor had once told her a story, about how some people could mentally send a signal into space, that was strong enough to appear on psychic paper. So, she could try thinking really hard, asking the Time Lords to help her.

She knew she would need a backup plan though, so she looked on the file again, looking for communication material. She found a box, apparently some sort of message box, which seemed to also have Circular Gallifreyan on it. She contacted her college just in time, and she brought down both the box and the watch for lunch.

When her college arrived, Rose quickly thanked her, and retreated back to her office. Blocking out all the chatter of the other Torchwood staff in the background, she decided to look at the box first. If the box had answers, she would know if anything with psychic paper would be able to work at all. Concentrating really hard, she slowly translated the Gallifreyan. The Doctor had taught her once, when she'd asked him about his people. It said "Hypercube". After looking at it for a bit longer, she came to the conclusion that it was actually more a cube (like the name said), than a box, which she had called it earlier. She tried to open it (which didn't work because it was a cube, not a box), and she tried writing on it, but the surface was weird. Not knowing what to do anymore, she put it on her table, and mumbled "stupid Hypercube". When she said Hypercube, the thing started to move. It opened up, and showed some kind of menu. You could chose a person to send it to, put in a message, and you could put the address of the sender in it. One of the locations you could send it too, was "The High Council of Gallifrey". That sounded promising! She selected that option, and started 'writing' a message, by just 'telling' her message to the cube. After she did that, she put in her address, and luckily, the thing knew the coordinates of earth. Before closing it again, she wrote down the coordinates of earth and of Gallifrey, for future use. "Hypercube, send!" She said, and the thing closed, and flew away.

Rose was anxious for the return of the box. In her message, she had explicitly asked the Time Lords to send it back as soon as possible. She couldn't think of anything else. When, after a week, the box finally came back, she was jumping for joy. However, when she told it to report the message, it said this:

 _"The High Council of Gallifrey has been destroyed in the Great Time War. Therefore, I cannot deliver your message. Apologies for any inconvenience."_

'Any inconvenience' really was the understatement of the age. She would have laughed if it hadn't made her feel so lonely. Rose sadly realized that in this world, the Time Lords were also dead. No hope for point 1 then… Point 2 on the other hand…


	2. Chapter 2

**3**

He tried holding the button another time, but again it didn't work. He randomly slammed down a few buttons and levers, and then sat down on the TARDIS chair. As he sat down, the TARDIS started making weird noises. At first, the Doctor ignored them, thinking he'd just accidently used the handbrake again, but the sound kept getting louder. He shut her of, by pulling down a few levers, and all of the lights inside went out. He walked towards the door, and looked at the place he had ended up. There was nothing. No planets, no asteroids, no stars. Just endless nothingness. He checked the time. It was the year 526 according to the TARDIS. But the TARDIS couldn't give a location. Could he be… no, he can't have! No, no, no, that's impossible! He tried sticking his hand out of the TARDIS, but his hand was somehow blocked. He didn't believe it. He ran to the screen, wondering if the TARDIS could show his surroundings. But she couldn't. The improbable had happened. He'd ended up in the void.

He didn't know if that was a positive thing. He was, theoretically, closer to Rose, but he was also in the one place he might never get back from. He sat down on the doorstep, wanting to dangle his feet outside of the TARDIS, but it was the void, and he couldn't even stick his hand out, so dangling his feet out wouldn't work. He felt stupid for trying. He got up and walked back to the TARDIS seats, and sat down there. His mind raged, thinking about how, if he hadn't destroyed the Time Lords, he now would've been able to go to Rose. All kinds of possible futures flashed in front of his eyes, and it made him feel weird. Normally when he wanted to achieve something, he would just do it. He could usually do anything he pleased. But now, he felt like there was a good chance he would never see her again. This realization made him feel powerless.

He'd been sitting there for quite a while, when he just got up, and walked towards the console, and did the same thing he had done to get there in the first place: He slammed on the stupid TARDIS console. He heard her make a few weird noises, and when they stopped, they had landed somewhere. He didn't dare look at the screen, afraid he'd be let down. So he walked towards the door slowly, just hoping for a London that was just a little different than usual. Opening the door, he closed his eyes, though he didn't know why. "As if that would help" he thought. But still, he stepped out of the TARDIS, with his eyes closed. When he stood outside, he opened them again. The moment he opened his eyes, he jumped back into the TARDIS. He'd ended up in the stone-age universe... He'd been told about it by one of his friends, when he was just a kid. It was a universe in which all things that ever destroyed anything, hadn't happened. So, there had never been a comet that crashed into this earth, so even in the 21st century, there were dinosaurs walking the earth. And no humans. Also, no Time Lords in this universe, (except him), because they had also not existed before a few suns collided. So, on the place London was in the one universe, a dinosaur had its nest in the other. So, he could travel between universes, but he had a one in a few billion chance he'd ever end up in Rose's universe, so not much hope there. He considered slamming on the TARDIS console another billion times, but he knew he couldn't do it too often, or she would crash on him. But he couldn't stay in this universe forever.

Slamming on the TARDIS console for the third time that day, he hoped he wasn't breaking her too much already. He couldn't bear losing the TARDIS now too.

After a bit more slamming, he got back in the void again, and then hopped back into another universe. Opening up the doors, this time without hope of finding her, he walked out onto the streets of London. In HIS universe. So, apparently, you can travel from your universe to others, but you would always end up back in your own universe. Kind of like a home call. Probably a part of the TARDIS' safety mechanism. Maybe he could set Rose's universe as the home place, and then he would always be able to return there. But he quickly realized he couldn't. Nobody knew the locations of alternate universes... Or did someone? In this whole wide universe, there must be at least one person knowing coordinates to alternate universes. He decided he would try to find someone with knowledge on voids, and see if they would have a way to get to a parallel universe, or if they would know someone who did know how to do it.

 **4**

After discovering that the Time Lords were dead here to, she felt really disappointed. The first few days, the same hopelessness that she had felt on the beach had come back. But after lots of pep talks from her parents, she finally got herself together, and went to work again. Jack immediately came to her when she arrived, and asked her if she was okay. He didn't know what had happened, after she had just walked out of the building during that lunchbreak a few days ago. Rose quickly said she was okay, but that the Time Lords had died here too. She quickly walked on to her desk, to find out what she could do to build a void hole.

To build a void hole, she decided she should first know more about the void. In this universe, they luckily knew quite a lot about the void. On the information archive on her computer, she found this information:

The Void contains no light or darkness. It also features no temporal or spatial dimensions (neither "up" nor "down"). It is "in between" all the universes which are "stacked up against each other". Anyone who enters the Void can choose to let eternity pass them by: they would "exist outside the whole of creation" and would be completely unaffected by events as major as the end of their home universe or the start of another.

So, she would have to move through something that didn't practically take up any space. Great. Well, practically she had to make a hole in it, which sounded even worse. After thinking about it for a small while, she found it ended up being circle reasoning. She would have to find it to make a hole in it, but she had to make a hole it in to find it. Or that is what she thought for now. She felt confused. Rose decided she would think about it for some time. She shut her computer down, and just stared at the wall. Was there really no way to make a hole in the void without having to find it? Or could she find it without a hole in it? Deciding that staring at the wall wouldn't help, she walked to the big whiteboard in the Torchwood office. Half of it was full of other stuff, so she bordered that off, and claimed the other half. She started to draw the void, trying to illustrate what it could look like and to her surprise, it actually helped her map everything out. The image she had drawn actually looked a bit like a sandwich with nothing on it, each slice of bread representing a universe. She started thinking about what a void door would do, and how it could work. Would she have to go through the void? Why couldn't she just make a small hole in the fabric or her universe and the Doctor's? Why did you have to go through the void? All of those questions only confused her more, but she still wrote them down, hoping she would find answers to all of them.

In her all the breaks she had, she would quiz her colleagues on what they knew about the void. Most of them had only heard of it because of her, but a few had some useful information. For example: someone had heard of an alien species that had lived in the void, but they had accidently ended up outside of it. Because they knew the void very well, they had soon found a way back. They did, however, create a small hole in the fabric of space, which was probably what had led Rose to this universe.

Rose thought about it for ages, but she couldn't find a way to make a hole in something that didn't seem to exist. When she came to Torchwood one day, Jack noticed that she wasn't as enthusiastic as she had been. He asked her if her plans weren't as easily put into action then thought. Rose sighed and explained her problem to him. She showed him the whiteboard with her questions. Jack looked at them for a moment, and after that he picked up a different colored pen, and wrote down his opinion on the answers. He didn't know if she would have to go through the void. He did however know, that if you would have to make a hole in the universe they were in, and the one that the Doctor was in, there was really no easy way to do so, and the hole of the other universe would be a random different universe, which would mean there was a really small chance of her actually ending up in the Doctor's universe. Plus that hole wouldn't be easily closable, and space might rip open. Why all universe travelling had always been through the void, he also didn't know, but he suspected it was because you can't travel from universe to another, without transferring there somehow. Like you can't go from one city to another without using the road or flying through a lot of air.

Rose thought about these points for quite some time, but just couldn't wrap her mind around everything. When Jack saw her staring at the questions, he asked her if he could help her further. She replied that it was just all so weird and abstract, and she didn't really know what she could do.

Jack told her to think about it a bit, and that she could ask him if she needed any help. He recommended her to look at her third and final point for a while. Maybe that could help her come up with a solution.


	3. Chapter 3

5

He had planned to just randomly visit some of his friends to see if they knew anything. The problem was, he had met so many people over the years, the Doctor had no idea where to start.

Not a lot of people on earth could help him. Torchwood existed of course, but they don't know anything about void and travelling to other universes. His people, the Time Lords, were dead, so they couldn't help him. There were just so many planets, with multiple species, it was just too much. He decided to see if the TARDIS had an answer. He typed 'information alternate universes'. The TARDIS gave him a list of libraries, where books on that topic could be collected. Before deciding if this was a good idea, he checked 'information void'. This time, the top recommendation wasn't a library (the rest was), but it was a direction to a planet where creatures who had lived in the void had ended up. He copied the coordinates from the screen, and flew of.

When he landed a few seconds later, he had landed on a planet that was filled completely by blue and pink flowers. Apparently there were void-creatures living here. He wondered how they had ended up on this planet. Scanning his surroundings with the TARDIS, he noticed a few small 'houses' 500 meter from him. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and his feet sunk into the ground a few centimeters. 'Great', he thought, 'this planet has swamp like earth...'. This thought surprised him, as he was comparing something to a part of the nature on earth. He really did spend too much of his time there.

Another problem were the flowers. They came up to his chin, which made walking even more difficult.

Continuing through the annoying earth and flowers, he tried to walk on as fast as he could. Finally he got to the houses. Well, houses... They had bent over the flowers, and had turned those into really open rooms, which made the whole surrounding look like a big house. The void-creatures were only about 3 feet/one meter tall, and they had big eyes (2 of them). They also had three legs, two arms, and they all had some hair, in all the colors imaginable. Their hair was like a big rainbow. He greeted one of them, and asked if he could ask one of them some questions. A void-creature said he would love to answer some of the Doctors questions. The Doctor quickly introduced himself, and the void-creature introduced himself as Vadi. After the introduction, Vadi showed the Doctor to his place, and they sat down. Because you could sink away in the ground a bit, it perfectly formed around you, to create the perfect chair.

Vadi asked the Doctor what he wanted to know. He asked him if it was true that they had lived in the void, and if it was true that they had ended up here by accident. Vadi replied that all of this was true. He said there was a tear in the universe, and they had fallen out of the void a few years ago. They were now looking for a way back. He also added, that a lot of his species didn't even fall to this universe, and that he expected that all of his brothers were in other universes. He hoped they would once find each other again. The Doctor said to him that he would certainly find a way back. Vadi asked the Doctor why he'd asked these questions, and the Doctor explained that he wanted to go to a parallel universe. He didn't really want to explain Vadi why, but after some more questions the Doctor told Vadi the whole story. Vadi told him he honestly had no idea how to get to parallel universes, he was only trying to get into the void. The Doctor thanked him for helping him, and wished him luck finding a way into the void. Vadi wished him luck finding Rose.

The Doctor walked back to the TARDIS, disappointed that he hadn't found a way back to Rose. It was logical of course, that Vadi didn't know a way to another universe, because then he'd known how to get back to the void too, and he wouldn't have been here anymore.

He decided the library wasn't such a bad idea after all, and flew off.

+1

Rose had thought about ways to build a void-manipulator but she'd not really come up with anything yet. Jack asked her if she actually knew how a vortex-manipulator worked, and she shook her head. She hadn't looked into that yet. Jack thought it would help her is she knew, so Jack and Rose sat down at her desk, and Jack started talking:

"So," he started, "vortex manipulators do what the word says, manipulate the vortex." "But how to they do that?" Rose interrupted him. "I'm getting to that, calm down." Jack replied, and continued: "The time vortex is outside of all space and time. To get there, would be very difficult, and if you go there without protection, you will not survive the trip. So, someone once wanted to travel in time and space, without having to go through that dangerous and weird place. So he took up the task to try and manipulate it in such a way, that he could travel, without going into it. It took him about 50 years until he'd figured out how to do it, but when he did, everyone could use it universally. What he found out in those 50 years was that, because it is not a part of any time and space, but also is not another universe, you can quite easily bounce there, by a special bouncing mechanism, that is built in. You actually do go into the time vortex, but you're only there a nanosecond, so you don't notice." Jack told her, and he paused for a moment. "But what does it manipulate then?" Rose asked. Jack said: "I'm not done yet. Usually if you would travel through the vortex you would have to stay there for at least one minute. The manipulator makes sure that you are only there a nanosecond, by manipulating the vortex to 'throw you out' sooner." "Wait, so if I understand this correctly, if I would want to make a void manipulator, you would have to be able to bounce in and out of it, and manipulate it to throw you out fast?" Rose asked. "I think so. But maybe you can survive in the void, that I don't know." Jack replied. "Okay... Thank you for explaining that, I'll see if I can come up with something."

That night, Rose went to bed early, wanting to have a lot of energy, so she could think of a good plan. She'd slept for a bit more than an hour, when her mom woke her up. She said it was not cloudy, but there weren't any stars to be seen.

Rose quickly jumped out of bed, put on her clothes, and ran to Torchwood. Jack and a few others were already there. Rose asked them what was happening, and they told her the universe was tearing apart. Everyone was in panic, but Rose quietly asked Jack if that would mean that she could travel to a specific alternate universe. He said she could, and he knew how she could make a device to do so. He also told her that she really should contact that Doctor of her as fast as she could, because he might be able to help them.

Rose quickly went to work, and a few of her Torchwood friends helped her. Within a few days they had made a machine, with which they could get to other universes. They called it a dimension canon, just because that sounded way better than a universe canon and because it would literally throw you to a different dimension. It was specifically designed to get to Rose's old universe, because they needed the Doctor, and because Rose had been there, so they could lock onto that world easily.

Before she could go to the Doctor's universe, she had to go to Donna. Donna was the Doctor's new companion, though she seemed to be a different kind of friend then Rose had been. Donna was very important, and was going to play a very important role in saving all the universes. And she was amazing. Rose really liked her, and was glad that the Doctor had found such an amazing friend to travel with. So the Torchwood team re-destined the dimension canon to go to the dimension Donna had accidentally ended up in, so Rose could tell her what was happening. After telling Donna that the end of the universe was coming, Donna had gone back to the Doctor's universe. Finally, Rose could go back to him.

She had gone to his universe, and had actually found a group of people helping him. Quite a lot of his friends were there, and they were all so amazing. First he didn't know she was there, but then, she saw him. She was walking towards him, when Donna spotted her, and made the Doctor turn around. Rose and the Doctor both started running. But of course, the best moment of their lives had to be ruined. By a Dalek. The Dalek shot the Doctor. Luckily he could stay in this regeneration.

Now, back in the TARDIS, they could finally share a hug, after being apart for so long. Though of course, they couldn't hug too long. There was a universe that needed saving.


End file.
